Division
by Lina Girl
Summary: *All Human, Revised, Inspired by "The Boy in the Striped Pyjamas"* When little Alice moves from the big city to Forks, she meets new people, including a mysterious boy who lives in the forest. What happens when their freindhsip is ended abrubptly?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Sorry for the mistakes in the old version. I'll try to do better this time. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to review and crititsize.**

***All Human, The characters don't know eachother yet, but they will meet eventually***

* * *

Year 1903

"Oh Thomas, isn't she beautiful?" Joanna Brandon whispered to her husband, Thomas, holding her newborn baby. Her hair was a jet black, like her mother, but her hazel eyes belonged to her father. The baby's eyes opened slowly, looking back and forth between her parents. Joanna continued to rock her gently, singing her a lullaby. Thomas gazed longingly at the baby, glad that everything had gone well, with both the pregnancy and the birth.

"Just like her mother," he said, kissing Joanna on her cheek. She smiled sweetly at him, her eyes displaying every emotion in her, even though it was pretty obvious through her body language.

"What shall we name her?" she asked him, turning her gaze back to her child. Thomas thought for a moment, before realizing what he wanted his first child to be named.

"Mary Alice Brandon," he said, proud of his assessment. Joanna smiled wider, loving the name the second it came through his lips.

"Mary Alice Brandon," she repeated, kissing Alice's cheek softly.

* * *

Year 1908

"Jasper! You stupid boy! Where are you?!" Ben yelled, turning over boxes and slamming open cupboards. Frightened, Jasper crouched lower inside the box, gripping his small sack of food and what little money he had. Another crash widened his eyes, for this crash was but three feet away from his hiding place. He heard the heavy footsteps, like thunder, crashing down with every step, louder and louder as the neared his box. Jasper closed his eyes, ready for the end of it all, when a miracle happened.

"Hey! Who's out there! What the hell are you doing in my yard!" a deep voice yelled, not the monster that was looking for Jasper.

"Damn," Jasper heard Ben whisper. He also heard the other whispered words.

"Don't think I won't find you bastard. I'll bring you back," he hissed, before Jasper heard the pounding of the footsteps running from the backyard.

With a sigh, Jasper kept his eyes closed, this time in relief. Then he remembered the man who had saved his life, the one who had cursed at his father. He kept still, for he knew that if he were to be discovered, he would be taken back to his parent's home, to be a slave again. He was still the rest of the night, unmoving, except for his breathing, and his silent tears, running gently down his face.


	2. A New Beggining

**A/N: Thank you to the people who have been reviewing. :) I hope this story is still good so far. **

* * *

Year 1911

"Alice, come on, we need to leave now!" Joanna called, urging her daughter to hurry along. Then again, Alice never really did like following the orders of other people.

"Hold on Mama, let me say goodbye to Fishy!" she yelled back, looking into the glass bowl which she kept her pet goldfish. Her eyes followed his small form as he swam back and forth in the large bowl.

"Alice, it's been half an hour, let's go," her mother tried again, this time heading to the staircase of their old apartment.

"Mama, why do we have to leave?" Alice asked, her eyes still on Fishy. Joanna sighed; tired of the same conversation they'd had ever since they first told her about their decision to move to Forks, Washington.

"Because, sweetheart, Daddy and I don't like the way the city has changed, and we want a new start on our lives," her mother said, placing a hand on Alice's shoulder. Ever since Alice turned five, the murder rate and crime rate had begun to creep up slowly, much to the small family's dislike. Joanna and Thomas hadn't wanted that kind of environment for their eldest daughter, and certainly not for their next child, who was due in three months. The small town of Forks seemed a good place to settle, since a friend of theirs had written and given it a good review, telling them how it had all the necessities, and was still a peaceful town.

"When we get there, will I still be allowed to explore?" Alice asked, turning around, her short black hair bouncing on her shoulders. Joanna couldn't help but smile at her daughter's innocence.

"Yes dear, much more, but you must promise me something," she said, holding Alice's hand.

"What Mama?" Alice asked.

"You must promise me that you will be very good, and that you will be careful there as well, alright?" she asked, her tone serious and motherly.

"Yes Mama, of course," Alice replied, hugging her mother's knees. Joanna hugged her back, and carefully led her away, towards the car, where Thomas was waiting. Fishy would be taken soon by the man who owned the local pet store, so he would be taken care of.

"Are we all settled now?" he asked, ready to drive to the train station.

"What do you think Alice? Are we ready?" Joanna asked her, smiling at Alice. Alice smiled back, content to be with her mother and father.

"Yes, I'm ready!" she squealed, her smile brighter then the sun.

"Well then, best be on our way," Thomas concluded, driving away from the apartment complex. Alice turned back to look at the building, to catch one last glimpse of her childhood home. The gray was a light shade, the sun beating down on the building. Alice smiled sadly, before turning around again, and joining her parents in their songs about the sun shining.

3 Days Later

"Alice. Alice sweetie, wake up," Joanna whispered, shaking Alice's shoulder gently. Alice moaned a little, not wanting to wake up, before she opened her eyes tiredly, rubbing at them with her small fist.

"Mama, where are we?" Alice asked, looking out the car window. Outside it was cloudy, the clouds a light gray.

"Where in Forks now dear. Come on, we need to go inside," Joanna said, opening her umbrella. Alice gingerly stepped out of the car, and walked with her mother towards the house, not sure what to expect. It wasn't a big house, but it was certainly bigger then their apartment. It was two floors, painted a white color, with a light red trim. When they stepped inside, there were boxes scattered all over the house. Alice felt the urge to open all of them, to see what was really inside of them, but her mother continued walking up the stairs, and Alice followed her.

"Alice, this is your bedroom," Joanna said, leading her inside a small, rose-colored room. The window had red and white curtains, with a nice view of the forest in their backyard, and her bed was already made, her stuffed rabbit, Phyllis, in place.

"Well, how do you like your room?" Joanna asked, nervous. She didn't want her daughter to be unhappy, much less in a new town.

Alice walked around it quietly, taking it in for the first time. Finally, she spoke.

"I like it Mama. The forest looks pretty," she said, pointing to the forest.

"Yes it does look very pretty doesn't it?" she answered, admiring the scenery as well.

"You can go exploring any time you like, but be careful. Just don't stray too far, alright?" Joanna asked.

"Alright," Alice promised, her eyes still gazing out to the large and green forest. It looked welcoming, even with the weather, holding a promise of adventure, and secrets.

"Joanna, we have guests!" Thomas called from downstairs.

"Oh, come on Alice, we get to meet our new neighbors," Joanna said, holding Alice's hand as they walked downstairs. Alice took one last look at the window before walking willingly with her mother. She always liked making new friends.

"Ah, here they are. Joanna, I'd like you to meet Chief Swan, the town sheriff and his daughter Isabella. Chief Swan, Isabella, this is my wife Joanna, and my daughter Alice," Thomas introduced them as Chief Swan shook hands with Joanna.

"Please, call me Charlie, and you may call her Bella if you like. Bella was wondering when you were going to come. She's seven as well, actually," Charlie said, Bella peeking from behind his legs. She was a small, slender girl, taller then Alice, but still thin. Her dark brown hair hung below her shoulders, her dark blue coat fit nicely with her small frame. She was pale, like Alice, but Alice had neck-length black hair, and was very short, but slender as well.

"Nice to meet you Charlie. And you too Bella," Joanna said, aware of the girl's shy behavior.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but we need to get going. Bella has a few school supplies that we need to pick up," Charlie said, taking hold of Bella's hand.

"Goodbye Bella. It was nice to meet you," Alice said, smiling at her.

"Me too," Bella said quietly, smiling at Alice as well.

"Well, maybe you two will have the same class at school?" Charlie suggested.

"Oh, that's right! Maybe you two could get to know each other better then," Thomas added, reaching to shuffle Alice's hair. Alice giggled as she dodged his hand.

"Well, maybe we'll stop by another time. Until next time," Charlie said, walking out the door, Bella still following him.

After they had left, Thomas and Joanna continued to move things to their locations, including the crib for their on-the-way baby. Alice had been helpful at first, but as the time drew on, she began to become a bit bored, seeing as she couldn't really help much, since she was only seven years old.

"Alice, do you have anything to do?" Joanna asked her tag-along daughter as she hung some blue curtains on their bedroom window.

"Not really. I don't know how to help Mama," Alice stated, gazing out the window of the bedroom.

"Joanna! Where do you want me to put these suitcases?" Thomas called from downstairs, setting the cases down in the parlor.

"I'll be with you in a minute! Alice, why don't you go get your coat, and you can start exploring now if you like," Joanna said, pulling out a light pink raincoat from a nearby box.

"Okay Mama. Can I take Phyllis?" Alice asked, putting on the coat.

"Yes, just be very gentle with him. Be home soon," she said, walking downstairs to meet her husband. Alice ran quickly to her room and grabbed Phyllis by the arm, placing him on her shoulders.

"I will, bye Mama," Alice said, running downstairs and walking outside through the backdoor. She passed the kitchen, painted a yellow color, not quite as stunning as the sun, but lighter, calmer.

The air hit her cheeks as she opened the backdoor, causing them to redden a bit. She gazed out at the small clearing before her, setting her sights on one particular spot where there seemed to be an opening into the forest. Clutching Phyllis tightly, she walked to the opening, wondering what was on the other side.


	3. Don't Think I Won't Find Out

**A/N: Woo, another chapter. Well, what can I say, besides read ahead, thanks for reading my pathetic story, and I will and nener have owned Twilight at any point in time. **

**XD**

**P.S: Oh, at this point, Alice is around 8, and Jasper is 11. Alice was born 1903 in my story, and Jasper was born 1900, or so. **

* * *

Alice walked carefully, stepping over fallen logs and rocky passages. She looked upward, and stared in wonder at the beauty of the trees, their green a magnificent shade of green. She could see the clouds through breaks in the thickness, and she loved the cool air and fresh scent. When she brought her gaze back down, she saw little insects crawling around the forest ground. It didn't frighten her, just the opposite. It interested her how little things managed to crawl into the tiniest places, and quickly at that. Laughing at a little ladybug, Alice picked up a nearby twig and swung it around like a wand, waving it back and forth as she continued on her walk. She walked a little longer, about half an hour, not really sure where she was going until she tripped on a rock, sprawling onto the ground. The twig went flying from her grasp, lost in the mess of other twigs and branches. She landed face first, her cheek hitting the soft cold ground. Phyllis fell out of her hands, lost like the twig.

"Agh," Alice cried out as she fell. She was glad the ground was so soft, or else it would have hurt. Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her, as if they were in a hurry. Startled, she sat up, looking around her for the source of the feet. Although she didn't see anyone, she knew that this forest was a good place for hiding, with it's many trees and fallen logs.

"Who's out there?" she called out, a bit frightened. She wanted to believe that it was her mother, or father, following her out into the woods, but she knew that her father was very busy fixing up the house, and her mother was still pregnant, and wouldn't have lasted the walk. She shifted her eyes around, trying to take in her surroundings all at once. She saw a shadow near her left, and she called out at it.

"Hey, wait a minute! What are you doing out here?!" she yelled, chasing after it. She continued to chase it, following it past trees, and jumping over things. She began to grow tired after a while. Whoever that was was good at running, because they never tripped once. Finally, Alice gave up. She still called to the quick shadow.

"Don't think I won't find out who you are!" she yelled, determined. She stomped at the ground angrily, before turning around and beginning her walk home. About halfway home, she realized that she had forgotten Phyllis. She stopped and gasped, frightened.

"Oh no! Phyllis!" she cried out, begging to cry. She had had Phyllis ever since she had turned a year old, after her mother had made it for her.

Sighing in defeat, she continued her walk home sadly, wondering if the stranger had taken Phyllis.

* * *

Jasper slowed his running to a walk, after realizing that she had stopped running as well. He hid behind a tree, hoping she wouldn't continue to pursue him.

"Don't think I won't find out who you are!" he heard her yell. He waited a moment before turning around to make sure she had actually turned back. He couldn't risk being caught, not after all the effort and time he had put in to remain hidden. This was the closest contact to a human he'd ever had in the past few weeks.

He looked in all directions, and saw that she was gone. Sighing in relief, he slumped against the tree, his eyes closed. He sat there a moment, breathless from almost being caught. He didn't really know why he had followed her. Maybe it was because he hadn't seen a person around his age in so long. Either way, she intrigued him. He supposed she was pretty, her hair black as a raven's feathers, her eyes a nice hazel shade. Her face was very elfin-like, with high cheekbones and large eyes. He hadn't had a friend ever since he had first run away, and even before that his only friend was his cat, Liam, who died soon after Jasper turned four.

When Jasper opened his eyes again, he saw something gray against the brown and green of the earth floor. He bent to pick it up, and saw that it was a shiny nickel. Happy, Jasper retraced the girl's steps, hoping to see more. As he continued, walking, he noticed a different color brown, close to where the girl had fallen. He reached out to it, his pale hands contrasting the dark color of the object, and he saw a small stuffed rabbit, the color of dark chocolate. He knew immediately that it belonged to the girl, since he noticed it when he had first seen her. He had also seen how carefree she looked, as she jumped and walked around the forest. Shaking his head, he picked up the small stuffed rabbit, and began to walk back to his shack, his thoughts still around the small, pixie-like girl.


	4. A Shadow Lurks in the Night

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter! Thanks a lot for all the encouraging reviews I've been getting. :)**

* * *

Alice lay in bed, her eyes glaring at the ceiling. Her mother had scolded her when she found a tear in her pink jacket, the mud on her hands, and in some pieces of her hair when Alice returned from her walk. As punishment, Alice was sent to bed early, with no dessert. Still staring at the ceiling, she remembered the person that she had seen in the forest. It was obvious that he was a boy, since his shoulders were somewhat broad. She hadn't noticed much except that he had scruffy, dirty blonde hair, and that he was tall. Then again, Alice was a short girl, but he looked taller then Bella. She wondered what he had been doing there, deep in the forest in the first place. It was possible that he had lived nearby, but his coat was tattered, which suggested that he was poor. If he did live near-by, then why would he have run away instead of just talking with her? Sighing, Alice gave up, turned around, and tried to sleep, her adventure still in her mind.

* * *

His eyes stared at the stars, the lights reflected in his eyes. He held the rabbit on his flat stomach, playing with the nickel in his other hand. He couldn't get her out of his mind, that girl. In those few moments of meeting her, he already had his guesses about her. The most dangerous part was that he wanted to meet her. The way she looked at the bugs instead of being repulsed by them; how she bravely jumped over logs and branches. Gracefully, except for the rock.

He had been lonely ever since he had escaped, and after time, had almost gotten used to being alone. He knew that sooner or later he would have to go out into the world, to find a job, and start over. Change his name, if he really had to. He knew that he would have to wait long enough, for them to leave first. Suddenly, he remembered something, and sat up. He glanced at the small hole in the wall, his "window", and saw that the moon was high above the sky (miraculously, it was one of those rare, cloudless nights). Sighing, he picked up the rabbit by its arm, and crawled out with it outside to the cold, bitter night.

For some reason, he couldn't hear any animals moving, just the soft pat pat of his footsteps on the soft, mossy ground. As he walked, his thoughts strayed to the girl again. She was such a tiny thing, looking so breakable, but also looking strong, the kind of girl that wouldn't be pushed around by anyone. Her hazel eyes had flashed angrily when she had fallen, as if she were embarrassed that she had lost her footing, even if she thought no one had seen her. Shaking his head, he continued to walk, straining his ears for a sign that some creature must have been out there, a rabbit maybe, or a bird.

The moon continued to hang above the sky, shining it's light across the large forest, as if it were lighting the path for Jasper. The ground was still soft from the previous night's rain, and muddy, in a few parts. The night was calm, like a soft whisper, cool against his skin. He stopped for a minute, enjoying the calmness of the night, something he hadn't experience in a long time. Sighing again, he opened his eyes, and continued to walk, the rabbit still under his arms.

A while later, he finally found a break in the forest, where he saw a white wall. Heaving out a breath, he walked faster; anxious for some reason he didn't know. When he walked out of the break, he stared in wonder at the large house, not expecting it to be this big. His "house" was about the size of the garage, and even that wasn't that big, compared to the rest of the house. Staring, he almost forgot his purpose for venturing to the home, and overall risking his identity and life in general. When he came to, he looked carefully at the two windows on the second floor, wondering which was which. He thought for a moment, then saw a ladder propped up against a wall. An idea came to him, and he quietly walked to the ladder, moved it from its original position, and moved it quietly under the first window. Looking up at the height, he kept the rabbit under his arm, and checked to make sure the ladder was stable. When he was sure that it wouldn't fall, he began to quietly climb, praying that no one was awake, considering how late it really was.

When he finally arrived at the top, he peeked over the windowsill to see whose room it was. He first saw a white and red toy chest, with a red rose painted on. He looked to the left of that, and saw a red and white colored bed, a white canopy attached. Through the canopy, he could see the form of the small girl sleeping, her breathing slow and even. He took in her room for a moment, and how calm she looked, peaceful in her slumber. Suddenly, he had the urge to sit with her, to stroke her black hair back from her beautiful face. Shaking his head for what felt like the millionth time, he checked to see if the window was open. When he saw that it was, he clicked the lock, praying again that it wouldn't squeak. Miraculously, it didn't and he let out his breath. Opening it carefully so as not awaken her, he set the rabbit gently on her windowsill, and closed the window again, very slowly. After what seemed like an hour, the window finally clicked shut with a small noise. Sighing, he took one last look at the girl, and climbed back down, wondering whether he really should have given the rabbit back. When he reached the bottom, he moved the ladder carefully back to it's original position, took another look at her window, and walked quietly back into the forest, leaving the area as if he had never been there.


	5. Repetition and New Traditions

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter! Okay, starting from now, updates probably won't be as continuos, due to the fact that I have to get started on my summer english homework. So, enjoy, it might be a while before I write more. **

* * *

"Alice, get up now, we have some more work to do," Joanna called to Alice. She was holding a bowl of pancake batter and was walking downstairs again, careful to not fall. She could sometimes feel her baby kicking, and she didn't want to hurt it.

Alice opened her eyes slowly, not wanting to wake up immediately. She liked the feel when she was in half a dream state. When she was more awake, she rose carefully out of bed, hoping to get more sleep, when she noticed a shape by her windowsill. It looked distinctly like…

"Phyllis!" Alice yelled, running towards the dark brown rabbit. She scooped her into her arms, hugging her tightly. Then she remembered the events of the previous day. In confusion, Alice held Phyllis at an arms length, wondering how it had come back anyway. She inspected Phyllis, looking for any signs of a tear or smudge, but the rabbit was perfectly fine. Just as she had left it, save for a few smudges, but that was obviously from when she tripped. She glanced at the window, searching for any signs of a break-in, or broken glass, but she saw no marks, or glass pieces. The lock was still broken though, so he could have snuck in. However, she didn't really see him as doing something like that. After all, everything was still in place, and she would have woken up if she had heard anything. Shaking her head in denial, she set Phyllis down on her bed, put on her slippers, and walked downstairs to eat her breakfast.

"Alice what took you so long?" Joanna asked her, the plate of pancakes ready.

"Sorry mama, I was looking for something," Alice replied, sitting down. She speared one of the blueberry pancakes, and ate it slowly, savoring the wonderful taste of the blueberries. She had eaten all kinds of food, but her mother would always be the best pancake in her opinion.

"Alice?" Joanna asked, setting her fork down.

"Yes Mama?" Alice replied, looking curiously at her mother. For a moment Joanna saw a piece of the girl she used to be, the innocence of her childhood reflected in her eyes. She smiled for a minute at Alice, before remembering why she had wanted to talk to Alice in the first place.

"Sweetie I'm sorry that I was so harsh to you yesterday. I didn't mean to be so mean, it was just that your father and I worked very hard to move in a few things yesterday, and I was a bit stressed out. Will you forgive me?" she asked, not wanting her daughter angry with her.

"Of course Mama! I'm sorry I ruined my coat too," Alice said, smiling a charming smile at her mother. Joanna smiled back as well, relieved at her forgiveness. Then again, some children were always quick to forgive.

"Mama, I was wondering if I could go exploring again, if you don't mind," Alice asked. She still couldn't get the image of the tall boy out of her mind, and she wanted to see if she could see him again.

"Actually today I wanted to drive into town to find a few new things for you. You start school in two days, and I want you to be ready," her mother told her.

"Not even for a little while?" Alice asked. She truly was anxious to see the boy, although why she didn't know. Logic was telling her to just leave it alone and to not explore into that forest ever again.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but no. Finish up your breakfast so your father can drive us," Joanna told her. She set her plates in the sink for the housekeeper to wash, smiled once again at Alice, and walked upstairs to prepare herself as well. Casting her eyes to the floor, Alice grimaced at the floor, fighting the urge to just run into the forest anyway. She then realized that school would start in two days. Two days away from making new friends, and maybe forgetting about the strange boy in the woods.

However, part of her didn't want to forget about the boy, and his mysterious ways of hiding. And his kindness in returning her rabbit. Shaking her head, she finished the last of the pancakes and walked upstairs to prepare herself for a shopping trip.

* * *

He hid behind the trashcan, hoping that no one would recognize him, or give him away. He pulled his dirty cap lower, disguising his eyes from anyone else. It helped a little that he was taller then average, about 5'0, give or take, but that also meant that a person would be able to look into his blue eyes. One mistake, and he'd be sent back to his father, and he wasn't having any of that.

Walking as normally as possible, he strode inside the store, not daring to look at anyone, for fear that they would recognize him, especially from some of the posters that had been posted around his old town in Seattle. Of course, back then he had had short, light blonde hair. Over the years, his hair had darkened in color, to a dirty blonde shade, and reached just above his shoulder in a messy shag. Overall, he didn't look too much like the poster. He continued to walk along the aisle, weary of anyone surrounding him. When he was alone in the aisle, he arranged the food so that most would be in front, and stuffed a few cans of fruit into his coat pockets. His coat was big enough that it wouldn't be too noticeable if he had a few big things in his pockets, but too much would give it away. He walked towards the other canned foods, and took a few vegetable cans as well, about enough for a month, if he rationed it carefully. He rummaged in his jeans pocket for a nickel to buy a few candies, so that the store clerk wouldn't suspect him if he just walked inside the store and out with nothing bought.

He walked to the counter of the store and looked at the candy counter. He selected three chocolate squares, which was something he hadn't had in a long time. He had found the nickel by one of the horse stalls in a nearby ranch, and was very happy that he could have chocolate after such a long time.

"Here you go. Hope you like them," the lady said, handing Jasper the chocolate in a bag and his change of two pennies. She appeared to be in her late sixties, and very kind at that. Jasper swallowed back his remorse, knowing very well he couldn't return the food, since it was his meal for the next month, before he would have to steal again.

"Thank you, I'm sure I will," he replied, smiling at her. He walked away feeling a heavy feeling in his heart that he had never felt before. He caught sight of a small jar collecting money for needy children. Sighing, he put in the two pennies that were his change into the jar, hoping that whomever the two pennies were helping would never have to go through what he had gone through for the past 6 years.


	6. Lifestyle

**AN: I very deeply apologize for such a late chapter. School is a sorry excuse for this; that, and my inexcusable writers bloc that had been plaging me for more then a month. I'll shut my rambling now, and let you read, for those of you who still follow this story. **

**Any questions, feel free to leave a review or ask. Please leave a review; you know they always keep a writer motivated. :)**

* * *

"Here you go my sweets. I'll meet you back here in two hours. Take care," Thomas said, kissing Joanna on the lips, and kissing Alice on her cheek.

"Bye love," Joanna called to her husband as he drove off towards the house. There were still a few things to be unpacked, and seeing as Alice needed a few new clothes, had volunteered to stay and unpack them.

"By Daddy!" yelled Alice, her hand in her mothers.

"Alright dear, where should we go to first? School supplies or clothing?" Joanna asked Alice as they walked towards the small shops.

"Whatever you want Mama," she replied, staring off into the gray clouds.

"Alright then, school supplies first," her mother said. They walked around for a few minutes, until they found a small office supply store. When they walked in, they saw that they weren't the only mother/daughter duo there. There was another girl who seemed very beautiful, in Alice's opinion. She had long blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen. Her light blue dress went very well with her hair ribbon, and she gave off a sort of beauty-queen feeling. Her mother was like an older version of the small girl, with the same blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

A handful of young girls around Alice's age were gazing at some of the backpacks, and a new design of notebooks that had different color covers. Alice remembered how in New York when she went shopping for school supplies the girl's were more excited for the dresses and backpacks then the actual supplies themselves.

"Guess things are different in a small town," Alice thought to herself as her mother led her to the book bags.

"What color would you like Alice? This one is a pretty shade of red, don't you think?" Joanna asked, admiring the light rose color of the bag. Alice was still looking off into space, but had enough sense to give a small nod towards the bag. Fortunately, her mother didn't notice, and continued to look at the other bags, which were in a variety of bright blue's and greens. Alice continued to wonder about the boy in the woods, and as she thought more of him, the more she wanted to know about him. Why had he run away from her when she went after him? Why had he followed her and not spoken to her? And why couldn't she seem to get the boy out of her head? The last question was of course directed at herself, but it still intrigued her all the same. Her mother suddenly snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Alice? Are you feeling alright?" Joanna asked, feeling her daughters' forehead.

"Yes, why?" Alice replied, realizing she had been daydreaming.

"You haven't said one thing about anything. Usually when we go to a store, you're oohing and ahhing at everything in sight. Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No mom, there's nothing wrong. Honest," she smiled. She mentally reminded herself that in order for her mother not to worry, she had to play the part of a happy girl again. Still smiling, she glanced at over at a pretty white backpack, and noticed that Bella was staring at it too.

"Momma! Look it's Bella!" Alice cried out, running towards the brunette.

"Hi Bella," Alice greeted.

"Hi Alice!" she replied, her eyes lighting up at the sight of a familiar face.

"How are you?" Bella asked Alice.

"Fine thanks. Are you gonna ask your dad for that backpack?" Alice asked her. At last, a distraction from the boy with the long blonde hair.

"I'm not sure, there are some to choose from," Bella answered, still studying the white one with a look of concentration on her face.

"Well then I'll help you decide. They didn't call me a fashion princess at my school for nothing!" Alice said happily, running with Bella to the other varieties. Meanwhile Joanna and Charlie conversed, smiling at their two children shopping together.

"So school starts on Wednesday, right?" Joanna asked. She was usually getting dates mixed up, and she wanted to be completely sure.

"Yes, that's correct," Charlie assured her as they followed the girls.

"How have you settled in so far?" he asked.

"Very well actually. I didn't think that it would be so easy," Joanna replied. Bella and Alice came walking back to them, both carrying green backpacks.

"We would like these," Bella asked politely.

"Okay then," Charlie said.

"Well it was nice seeing you again. Bye," Charlie said, Bella slipping her hand into his.

"Bye Alice," she called.

"Bye Bella," Alice answered back. Joanna and Alice walked further into the store to find the rest of their supplies, the blonde boy slowly creeping back into her mind.

* * *

Jasper was walking carefully to his hiding place, where from there he would walk back to his home in the woods, when he saw her again. He instantly knew that short head of black hair, and guessed that the woman walking with her was her mother. He hid behind the corner of a building, watching the two walk across the street to the clothing store. They were holding hands, a site that reminded Jasper all too much of when he had been with his mother. Not his foster mother, the woman who had taken advantage of his youth, punishing him out of pure joy at his misery. No, he held memories of the beautiful, blonde haired woman who had held him in her arms as she told him fairy tale after fairy tale, each one completely different then the last one. He held memories of his sure and steady father, who would bring him a snack or two after he came home from work. Jasper couldn't help but glare at the girl, envy hitting him like a snack to the face. Why was it fair that this nosy, black-haired girl had everything that he should have had, if his parents hadn't died? Why did this tiny girl have a mother and father who were alive, while if Jasper's parents hadn't accepted that ride in the horse cart, if the driver had been paying more attention, Zachary and Marcia Whitlock would still be alive?

For a moment he let himself sulk in the sadness and regret that he had been living with for many years. Then, he truly glanced into the girl's eyes, and every thought soon flew out of his head, replaced by softness, and guilt at his irrational thoughts. After all, what control did he have over what was fair or not fair in his life?

Shaking his head, he quickly hid from the public eye, walking towards his hiding place, where he knew that he would be safe of the day, until the next morning arrived, bringing whatever it brought.

As he walked into the forest, he kicked leaves on the floor, his hands in his pockets. He fingered the new cans of food while mentally calculating how much he could afford to eat per day.

"I got about 10 cans of food, so, if I eat maybe 3 or 4 bites, 3 times a day," he thought aloud, wondering if this would be enough to last him a month before he might have to either move on to another city, or just steal a few more times. Still, it would be risky to stay in a town so small; the kind of gossip that would erupt would the worst thing to happen to him. The only reason he stayed in such a small town was because of the forest. The forest was his safe-haven; the one place that never changed, no matter what time he walked into it. The trees, the ground, the air; everything was natural to him, like blinking, like breathing. There was no real need to think in the forest; just act.

But then she had come along, the black-haired girl, with the stuffed animal. Her inquisitive eyes, drawing him in, wanting to walk a bit closer to see her, a bit closer to reach her…

Suddenly, he tripped on a twisted root, landing face first into the earth. Luckily, he fell at just the right angle so that nothing was hurt on him, although a few of the cans had scattered, and there was a small tear on his pants leg. He slowly stood up, reaching for the cans of food. When all had been collected, he continued his walk as if nothing had happened, ignoring the slight breeze he now felt on his knee. This wasn't the first time he had ever gotten a tear; he would just sew it back together when he got to his "home", which was mainly a large piece of fabric connected to a tree. The tree's large branches protected him from most of the rain and wind, so that he was usually warm enough. As the years had progressed of his living on his own, he had skillfully managed to get whatever supplies he needed at the time, including enough clothes, food, and sanitation articles. Therefore, he could survive.

When he finally arrived at his home, he crawled inside, putting the food cans in a pile for later. He sat down on the soft floor, staring at nothing, considering his options for later.

"Eh, why think of it now? I'll plan later," he concluded. He scrunched up a blanket so that he could use it as a pillow, and although it was still around 5 or 6 o'clock, laid his head down on the somewhat soft pillow, and fell asleep, hid mind empty of dreams for the moment.


End file.
